Seluruh Nafas INI
by nononyan
Summary: "Jangan bersedih. Aku ada untukmu," ONE SHOT


**SELURUH NAFAS INI**

Desclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Main Chara : Hyuuga Hinata x Sasuke Uchiha

 **[Alternative Universe]**

.

.

 _One Shot_

 **Dug. Dug.**

 _Tuhan, aku bukan makhluk baikmu_

 _Kau ciptakan aku hidup, kuciptakan orang lain tiada_

 _Tuhan, aku putus asa akan perananku dalam skenario indahMu._

 _Drama ini.._

 _Dialog serta semua adegan yang tercipta.._

 _Terlalu berat rasanya menjadi diriku sendiri_

 _._

 _._

'Tiga, dua, satu—Clear!'

'Belum kembali, dok.'

.

.

 **Dug. Dug.**

 _Tuhan, boleh kutanya-_

 _Lebih tajam mana, pisauku dengan pisau malaikatmu?_

 _._

 _._

'Clear!'

.

.

 **Dug.**

 _Tuhan, boleh kutanya-_

 _Cintakah aku padaMu?_

 _Aku dingin dan beku hati. Perasaanku mati untuk mengenal segala bentuk emosi_

 _Kumohon, bantu aku. Bongkar paksa atau dobraklah kasihku_

 _._

 _._

'Tiga, dua, satu—Clear!'

.

.

 **Dug.**

 _Langit itu biru, laut itu biru_

 _Tapi kenapa Cinta diibaratkan warna merah jambu?_

 _SeAngkuh itukah sebuah Cinta sampai enggan menyamai ciptaan Maha Luasmu?_

 _._

 _._

'Kita kehilangan dia..'

.

.

 _Terlambat untuk kutahu semua itu, bukan?_

 _Ah- Tuhan. Kutitipkan_ _bunga ku_ _padamu.._

 _._

 _._

 _Prang—_

 _Gunting. Darah. Jeritan._

Napasnya terengah. Peluh mengucur tak cukup satu dua tetes. Dadanya mengembang dan mengempis sampai dibatas maksimal. Ia mengerang. Ia menggeram. Ia marah, namun ia puas—Ia tersenyum. Ia tertawa. Ia bahagia, namun hatinya terluka. Misi telah mampu dirampungkan sesuai janji yang ditetapkan. Para petugas sekuat tenaga menariknya masuk dalam jeruji besi dan kawat. Berniat memenjarakan dunianya yang salah. Yang berbeda dan lain dari pada manusia kebanyakan.

Dunia besar bilang, Dunia kecilnya begitu rapuh dan rentan. Dunia kecilnya hanya serpihan kecil yang nyaris kasat mata. Mampu dihancurkan kapan saja. Mampu diporak porandakan dengan mudahnya. Dunia kecil membalas; itu tak mengapa. Sebab dunia kecil yakin, lambat launpun roda akan terus berputar posisi.

"Bukan sudah kukatakan jangan membawa 906 keluar! TAHANAN ITU BERBAHAYA!"

"M-maaf. Maafkan saya."

"Maafmu tak kan mengembalikan nyawa Kepala Inspektur!" pria besar itu berdiri dari kursinya, menderapkan langkah-langkah besar mengelilingi meja kerjanya, lekas mengangkat tangan tinggi-tinggi.

PLAKK-!

"Aku beritahu, kau. Segera beri pengamanan tambahan pada tahanan 906. Jangan sam-"

Brak—!

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. "Maaf, Pak. Tahanan 906 melarikan diri."

"A-APA?! Bagaimana mungk—?! Kau- ugh! Cepat amankan kota. Beri tanda dan peringatan setiap posko untuk bersiaga."

"Baik, Pak."

.

.

SELURUH NAFAS INI

.

.

Ia merangkak turun dari ranjang. Berupaya menggapai dinding kamar favoritnya yang didesain khusus oleh arsitektur ternama. Baru sepuluh menit lalu usianya meringkuk diangka 17. Berpijak penuh syukur mengulang tahun kelahirannya kembali. 27 Desember 19xx, Zodiak Capricorn dengan golongan darah A. Menurut ramalan, ciri khas seorang Capricorn—Practikal dan hati-hati, ambisius dan disiplin, sabar dan humoris. Tapi Hinata Hyuuga dengan rela menyingkirkan kelima diantaranya. Menyomot satu, yang tak lain- sabar. Hinata tak lebih dari seorang penyabar.

Pukul 00.10. Selasa telah berpindah hari kerja ke Rabu. Uap dingin salju meninggalkan selayar kanvas beku. Hinata tersenyum pahit menuliskan kanji namanya di kaca jendela kamar yang terbuka. Pengait kecil menyangga disisinya. Memberi celah angin, mengisi ruangan gelap dengan temaram lampu yang dirasa cukup.

Lengan kanan Hinata terjulur keatas. Tubuh serta kaki-kaki _kaku_ nya menarik maju sedikit, menggapai permukaan kaca lebih dekat lagi. Jari telunjuk mungil itu gemetar. Ukiran kanji meliuk-liuk perih. Nyaris abstrak. Tak sadar Hinata menitikkan air mata putus asa. Bibirnya berkedut nyaris terisak.

' _Tuhan..'_

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Target kita cukup sulit kali ini." Sasuke mengamati figure gadis belia dalam foto. Angin coba menerbangkan helaiannya ke udara. Lengah sedikit, maka secarik nyata wajah cantik itu akan melayang jauh tertiup embusannya. "Bayaran kali ini benar-benar Fantastis. Hoi, _Black_. Selesai misi ini kita harus merayakannya. Oh, ya! Apa nama julukan kita untuk gadis ini?" Sasuke setengah mendengarkan. Kilat hitam pekat onyxnya terlalu fokus memandang iris pucat gadis tersebut. Ia merasa-

 _Pernah melihatnya.._

 _Tapi kapan?_

"Bunny."

"Ahaha. Baiklah. Baiklah. Kau sudah siap?"

"Hn. Kapanpun, Blondie," Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke lekas merangkulnya ke arah mobil sedan yang menunggu dipelataran. Segala perlengkapan berupa senjata api, kumpulan cadangan peluru, benda tajam, alat pendeteksi suara, _ear zoom, glasses_ dan seragam anti peluru berupa jas hitam diikut sertakan khusus untuk misi kali ini.

Tak sampai setengah jam, kendaraan roda empat mengerem lajunya dengan halus. Sesuai rencana, lokasi pemberhentian tidak dilengkapi pengawasan spesial. Dengan mudah Sasuke dan Naruto melumpuhkan kelima orang yang bertugas tanpa kegaduhan juga kesempatan korban untuk memberi peringatan penyusup pada anggota jaga lain. Sasuke yang yakin telah mematikan kesadaran sasaran ketiganya, menoleh pada Naruto. Keduanya mengangguk bersamaan.

Selesai menangani korban untuk dialokasikan ketempat lain, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto mengambil posisi dan peranan. Menyusup masuk dengan tanpa menunjukkan gelagat curiga. Selalu berupaya membuat gerakan natural ketika kamera pengawas yang tersebar luas diberbagai titik kediaman Hyuuga menyorot tanpa permisi. Bagaimanapun juga, misi ini sangatlah berbahaya. Dan target bukan anak dari sembarang kalangan.

Ia seorang putri tunggal dari Menteri Luar negeri Jepang- Hyuuga Hiashi. Ada seseorang, sebutlah seorang sekutu yang berkhianat demi sebuah kedudukan. Menargetkan titik kehancuran Hiashi yang paling telak.

"Sesuai Formasi."

" _Roger_." Naruto memberi keleluasaan Sasuke untuk naik ke lantai tiga. Semakin naik, penjagaan kian ketat. Dimana-mana pria berbadan kekar bersiaga penuh diiringi gaya mereka yang nyaris serupa dengan penyamaran Sasuke dan Naruto. Setidaknya ada sembilan orang berjaga di luar lokasi sasaran. Semua dengan tampang jauh lebih berpengalaman dan terpercaya membabat habis mangsa. Naruto tersenyum licik mengetahui dua diantaranya ia kenal betul semasa kemiliteran beberapa tahun silam. Ah- rasanya seperti bernostalgia.

"Jangan gegabah. Aku tahu kau kenal beberapa diantaranya." Bisik Sasuke memperingatkan. Naruto yang berada dalam radius empat meter dibelakang agaknya tersinggung namun membenarkan juga dalam hati.

"Hoi! Siapa kau? Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya." Naruto memiringkan senyum sedikit.

"Kakabe Haruji. Divisi delapan. Sayap kiri." Pria itu menyipit. Divisi delapan? Itu memang hal wajar jika berarti keanggotaannya agak tersisihkan. Wajar jika wajah-wajah divisi itu agak asing dan kurang menonjol. Tapi sayap kiri? Yang benar saja! Sayap kiri baru beberapa menit lalu status jaganya diperketat sampai siapapun dilarang beranjak sedikitpun dari sana. Jadi untuk apa ada satu yang justru ke area utama?

Kode merah.

' _Baka! Siapkan senjatamu,'_

Dorr

Dorr

Dorrr

Sasuke bergerak lebih dulu melindungi Naruto dengan melayangkan beberapa peluru. Sontak kegaduhan terjadi hingga Naruto dengan senang hati mulai menunjukkan aksi menembaknya yang jitu. Namun lawan kali ini bukanlah orang sembarang. Bukan si _ecek ecek_ dengan harga murah. Pria-pria kekar itu punya beragam sertifikat serta jam terbang tinggi mengawal pribadi terkemuka negara.

Dorr

Dorr

Dorr

Suara tembakan mengundang lebih banyak lagi penjaga. Kode merah tadi telah berhasil diterima seluruh otak pengawas hingga kondisi status kesiagaan naik level dari yang semula tiga menjadi satu.

' _Sial!'_

"Hey, Ternyata itu kau, Naruto. Jugo, lihat siapa ini."

"Huh? Oh, ya. Gaara- _kun_ Jugo- _kun._ _Konbanwa._ "

"Cih."

"Minat bermain?"

"Bualanmu masihlah tidak cocok untukku." Gaara melakukan aksi penyitaan senjata Naruto namun kalah cepat ketika Naruto bergerak lebih dulu. Merasa belum menyandang status pecundang, Gaara melakukan hal serupa yang dilakukan Naruto. Keakuratannya mencapai 100% "Masih menjadi si Copas ternyata."

Gaara berdecak.

Prak—

Pistol keduanya jatuh tergeletak. Naruto tak membuang waktu untuk segera melayangkan tinju kewajah Gaara. Kecepatannya diluar batas normal manusia sampai Gaara terbelalak penuh kejutan. Jugo yang telah paham situasi, ikut maju mengambil tindakan. Coba mengunci gerakan Naruto yang gesit dan sulit terbaca.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke tersenyum puas. Rekan kerjanya memang yang terbaik.

Duagh!

Sasuke menendang lawan tepat diulu hati. Berputar 360 derajat keudara melayangkan ujung sepatunya ke puncak kepala penjaga lain yang berniat menyerang dari arah belakang. "Hey, tak baik bermain secara sembunyi-sembunyi."

Dorr!

"Terima itu." cegah Sasuke menembakkan timah panas tepat di dahi salah seorang pengguna senjata laras panjang dari arah sebrang lantai tiga. Jumlahnya ada lima orang dan semua mati dengan cara serupa.

"Blondie!"pria kuning itu sigap meraih pistolnya menembakkan urat nadi leher dua orang disisi kanan dan kiri tubuhnya yang siap menyerang. Belum selesai dengan Gaara dan Juugo, Naruto masih harus meladeni para _kunyuk_ lain yang terus berdatangan.

' _Jumlahnya terus bertambah. Ini diluar rencana.'_

Terhitung ada 25 orang penjaga telah tumbang. Dan selidikkan mengarah angka 30 untuk hasil keseluruhannya. Tapi- ini lebih dari itu. Sasuke heran darimana datangnya orang-orang ini.

"Mereka di lantai tiga."

.

.

.

Hinata Hyuuga menyeret kaki-kakinya menjauh dari celah pintu. Apa-apa saja yang terjadi diluar sana membuatnya ngeri bukan main. Sebenarnya kenapa dan apa akar dari ini semua? Dan siapa yang datang?

Ini hari ulang tahunnya. Ini bukan sesuatu hal yang ia mau. Coba katakan, dimana kado dan meriahnya ucapan selamat? Ini tak lebih dari sebuah peperangan.

"Amankan Hinata _-sama_!"

' _Jadi benar dia dialam kamar itu.'_ lirik Sasuke bergerak cepat menutup jalan ketiga orang yang siap mengarahkan kaki ke lokasi sasaran.

" _Black! Beralih rencana ke B . Ambil Bunny. Aku atasi bagian luar. Atap jadi lokasi terakhir. Helikopter telah siap dalam waktu sepuluh menit."_

" _Dimengerti."_

Cklek!

Krieeet—

"S-siapa itu!" Sasuke bungkam. Terus maju mendekati target yang terkunci meringkuk takut dipojokan dinding. _Onyx_ nya pelan melebar. Ia tak percaya ini.

.

.

 _Flashback!_

Sasuke masuk area pertokoan bunga cukup besar. Setidaknya ada tujuh orang pengunjung. Sasuke menoleh berkali-kali. Terus memastikan tak ada seorangpun yang mengekor dibelakang. Ia mundur dan mundur mendengar seru-seruan keras mendekat. Pelan menyusupkan telapak tangan kedalam jaket, menarik pelatuk pistol yang tersimpan aman dibaliknya. Jika memang harus terjadi baku tembak ditempat umum, maka Sasuke tak mampu mengelak lagi.

Brukk-

"Akh!"

"H-hey, maaf. Maafkan aku." Sasuke berjongkok menghadap gadis itu. beberapa kali Sasuke kembali menoleh kesana kemari, takut jika lokasi ini ketahuan. Tapi, beruntunglah pot-pot besar juga tanaman hias hijau tinggi ini menutupi keberadaaannya. Sasuke bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sedang meraba apa tangan-tangan gadis itu di atas tanah? Kelerengnya beralih, menatap sebentar alat bantu berjalan model kruk yang ikut ambruk. Sasuke yakin keadaan anggota tubuh gadis ini tidaklah baik."Kau mencari sesuatu? Ada benda yang kau jatuhkan? "

"K-kalungku."

' _Kalung?'_

Sasuke menautkan alis ketika matanya jelas-jelas menemukan benda itu tergeletak di sisi kiri tubuh sang gadis. Hey, masa iya tak terlihat? _Apa mungkin-_ Dengan ragu Sasuke mengulurkan lengan perlahan. Menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah gadis itu sambil berharap ada respon kejut dan spontan. Tapi- nihil. Pelan iris Sasuke menyendu. Malang benar gadis ini. Rasanya terlalu tak adil mata seindah itu nyatanya tak mampu melihat.

"Biar kubantu."

"A-arigatou, tuan." Sasuke terpana. Senyum itu sangat cantik. Tak sadar ia terpaku untuk beberapa saat.

"Ini. Kalungmu,"

"Ah-! Ya! anda benar, tuan. Terima kasih. Anda pasti masuk dalam daftar makhluk kesukaan Tuhan." Hinata menggenggam erat kalungnya dengan setitik air mata yang jatuh. Sasuke terenyak. Kenapa dengan hanya membantu hal seremeh itu Hinata sampai berucap demikian? Hey, bukan wajar-wajar saja kan ia menolong? Toh, memang salahnya. Dan apa benda itu begitu berharga sampai gadis ini menitikkan air mata? Rasanya ia cemburu.

"Biar kupakaikan."

"A-anda yakin?"

"Um." Sasuke tentu berlaku demikian menatap sulitnya gadis itu berupaya mengenakan kalungnya kembali. "Arigatou.." bisiknya berterima kasih kembali.

"Siapa namamu?"

"Hina. Hinata."

"Nama yang cantik. Sama seperti pemiliknya." Hinata tersenyum lagi. kedua belah pipinya bersemu merah muda. Ia malu dan sungkan mendengar pujian tersebut.

"B-boleh kuraba wajahmu, tuan?" Sasuke cukup terkejut. Tapi apa boleh buat. Toh, tak ada ruginya juga. "Tentu saja."

Hinata merubah posisi pelan-pelan. Membersihkan tangan-tangannya sebentar ke gaun one piece biru laut yang ia kenakan. Menghiraukan kemungkinan nantinya akan kotor dan bernoda. Sasuke sampai tertawa geli menanggapi perilaku Hinata yang menggemaskan. Lima detik berikutnya Hinata telah siap mengulurkan dua lengannya keudara, menggapai-gapai. Reflek Sasuke mengarahkan tangan-tangan itu ke wajahnya. Mendekatkan tubuhnya sedikit, demi memudahkan Hinata bereksplorasi. Pelan Hinata mulai meraba-raba ringan. Tangan yang terasa begitu mungil, halus, hangat dan rapuh. Sasuke tak menampik kenyataan bahwa ia menikmati setiap sentuhan Hinata. Matanya sampai tak mau lepas memandang keseluruhan wajah sang gadis. Sumpah demi Tuhan, kecantikan Hinata sangatlah sempurna.

"Anda begitu tampan. Betapa beruntungnya aku. Tuhan memberkatimu, Tuan. Para malaikatnya akan selalu melindungimu." gadis itu tertawa kecil. Sebening air matanya kembali menetes. Sasuke menangkap segera sebelum benar-benar jatuh. ingin rasanya mengecup kelopak mata Hinata. Berbisik untuk menyuruhnya berhenti menangis. Tapi rasanya mustahil. Toh, yang ada ia akan dilabeli si mesum.

"A-akh."

"A-anda terluka? A-apa ini darah?" Hinata memenggerakkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, merasakan kekentalan darah Sasuke disana.

"Bukan. Itu- itu hanya gel rambut."

"Benarkah? Kumohon, jangan mengejek mataku." Sasuke tersentak. Ia mengusap pipi Hinata lembut. Tersenyum sedikit, lekas membersihkan noda darah itu dari Hinata dengan selembar sapu tangan dari saku jaket kulit. Menyekanya hati-hati dan serius. "Aku tidak berbohong.."

 _Uso_

"Ah- Disini kau rupanya,"

"Emphhh!"

"Tuan?"

"Empph!"

"T-tuan? Tuan? Ada apa?! Tuan, anda dimana?!" Hinata menoleh kesana kemari. Ia panik dan bingung.

"Tuan! Tuan anda kenapa!?"

Bruk-

Sasuke memejamkan mata sedikit demi sedikit. Pandangannya berkunang dan mengabur. Obat bius dalam dosis tinggi, Sasuke yakin itu. Dalam bayang-bayang, Sasuke masih mampu melihat Hinata berupaya mencari-cari dirinya. Gadis itu nampak begitu , malang..

.

.

.

Tapi-

Sasuke berkeyakinan bahwa pasti gadis itu hanya bualan mimpi indahnya sebelum sadar berada dalam kukungan penjara besi berlapis.

.

.

"Jangan mendekat! Kumohon! "

Trak—

Pistol Sasuke jatuh dibarengi langkah-langkah sendunya mendekati Hinata. Semakin dekat dan dekat sampai gadis itu menjerit keras. "Ini aku.."Hinata membesarkan biji mata. Sikap Defensenya menurun drastis. Pelan-pelan ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang lemah. Tak terasa Sasuke telah hadir didepannya dengan seukir senyum tulus. Mereka saling menghadap. Sasuke bertumpu pada lutut, sedang Hinata bersimpuh layu dengan sepasang kakinya yang tiada guna.

"Tu-an.." Hinata menghambur meraih-raih apa saja bagian tubuh Sasuke. Disamping ketakutannya pada pertumupahan diluar, ia juga merindukan Sasuke. Pria baik hati yang membantunya mencari sebuah kalung tiga tahun lalu. ini sangat- mustahil. Sudah sejak dulu Hinata ingin menjumpai Sasuke kembali. Selalu berkeinginan menemui pria itu lagi, setidaknya di toko bunga. Seperti hari itu.

"Katakan padaku margamu bukan Hyuuga. Katakan, Hinata.." gadis itu bingung. Ia melepas tangkupan tangannya diwajah Sasuke. Ia tak mengerti. Apa salah jika kebenarannya demikian?

"Katakan kau bukan Hyuuga Hinata! Kumohon..." Hinata menggeleleng lemah. Bahunya diguncang cukup keras sampai gadis itu meringis sakit.

"Tapi. Tapi itu namaku,.." Sasuke diam tercenung. Menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hinata. Membawanya untuk didekatkan ke pipi. Demi apapun, Sasuke tak kan sanggup jika harus menghabisi gadis ini.

" _Black_! Helikopter bersiap dalam dua me-" Naruto dengan terengah masuk kedalam kamar Hinata. Kalimatnya terputus mengetahui sikap Sasuke tidaklah sejurus dengan misi. "Hey! Sasuke!"

"Aku tak bisa membawanya."

"Ap-! Hey, Apa-apaan kau?" Sasuke bangkit memunggungi Hinata dibelakang. Melindungi Hinata dari sekutu Sasuke sendiri. Jelas, pria emo itu yakin betul Naruto tak kan setuju. Ia sangat yakin.

"Hey- apa kau seorang penghianat? _Listen_ , bukan sudah kubilang darah dan hati kita beku! Tak ada kasih sayang. Tak ada kehangatan. Kita seorang pembunuh bayaran, ingat?"

"P-pembunuh..?" Sasuke menoleh kearah Hinata cepat. Tidak. Hinata tak boleh mengecapnya sebagai seorang pembunuh. Tidak. Tidak boleh.

"Ck! Lepaskan misi ini, _Blondie_."

"Dan membuang semua tenaga kita secara percuma? Yang benar saja! kemari, biar kubunuh gadis itu sekarang juga. Biadab!" Sasuke bergerak menghalangi Naruto. Menatap kawan lamanya itu tajam dan dalam. Sorot mata yang sukses membakar Naruto untuk melayangkan tinjuan keras, "Sadarlah! Semua orang di dunia tidak menerima kehadiran kita! Kau tentu tahu, itu! Sebuah alasan menyedihkan yang telah membangun kelompok kita seperti sekarang!" Sasuke menyerang balik. Namun sesuai dugaan. Mereka imbang dalam beradu ketangkasan. Mereka sama-sama kuat dan dibekali kemampuan diatas rata-rata. " _Black_! SADAR!"

Buagh—!

Tubuh Sasuke limbung kebelakang. Pukulan tadi berhasil sampai dengan telak. Memuncratkan darah kental dari mulut hingga tersibrat ke lantai. Sasuke mengerang memegangi perutnya yang perih dan nyeri luar biasa. Rasanya benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Lepaskan dia, Blondie."

"Ck! Masih belum sadar juga ternyata! Ayo, bangun pecundang!" Sasuke berupaya. Ia dengan susah payah bangkit. Menatap Hinata yang sudah sesegukan sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya takut.

"Jangan takut, Hinat—"

Duagh!

Satu tendangan keras menyambangi sisi perut Sasuke yang lain. Demikian, membuat darah memuncrat lagi. "Kau bodoh! Kau-" tendangan kedua, Sasuke manfaatkan untuk memutar kedudukan. Naruto jatuh terjengkang. Sasuke menghantam keras dada kiri Naruto dengan sikut sampai pria kuning itupun memuntahkan darah nyeri.

"Jika memang harus ada yang terbunuh. Maka salah satu dari kita, bukan?" Naruto geram. Ia mendorong tubuh Sasuke jauh-jauh. Hasil membuahkan Sasuke agak bergulir kebelakang. Naruto segera mencengkram kerah Sasuke. Baru akan melayangkan tinjuan ketika suara tembakan melesat memekakkan telinga. Naruto terbelalak.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkraman Naruto, lekas berlari melindungi Hinata. Pria itu menjerit tertahan ketika tubuhnya terhentak hantaman peluru.

DORR!

DORR!

DORR!

Sasuke menggunakan sisa-sisa tenaga terakhir. Menarik cepat tubuh Hinata. Mendekapnya erat. Ia redam semua tiga tembakan beruntun selanjutnya. Tubuh besar itu kembali terhentak-hentak kerasnya dorongan timah panas yang menembus kulit. Berkali-kali mulutnya menyemburkan darah segar. Alhasil Sasuke ambruk lemas. Hinata tak mampu bersuara. Bibirnya membuka sedang air mata tak henti-hentinya mengalir. Ia benar-benar terpaku sekarang. Gemetar, dicengkramnya bahu Sasuke. Hinata meraba pelan punggung pria itu, lemah dan hati-hati.

Basah.

"A-Ap-apa-" Hinata menjerit. Memeluk tubuh Sasuke sambil terus menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Hinata tak kan lagi ragu jika memang yang disentuhnya saat ini tak lain darah pria itu. Pria tanpa nama itu...

Dilain sisi, Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang. Apa yang terjadi pada jas anti peluru Sasuke? Kenapa dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Bergerak cepat, Naruto segera memastikan siapa gerangan dimulut pintu sana.

"Tinggalkan misi ini Mr. B. Helikopter sudah datang. Wilayah terkepung. Sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Bergegaslah. Atau perlu kuhabisi juga nyawamu?"

"Madara-san?! Kau-! Kau menembaknya? Yang benar saja!"

"Aku tahu sejak awal pemuda itu hanya akan menjadi hambatan."

"Tapi-" Naruto dibius. Dibopong oleh salah seorang bawaan Madara. Lekas mengarah cepat ke atap. Dalam detik waktu berikutnya, suara-suara serbuan kaki menaiki anak tangga menyingkap rasa takut Hinata kembali kepermukaan. Tapi- terserah. Ia sudah pasrah.

"Nona Hinata! CEPAT! Amankan Nona Hinata.." kelompok berisi belasan pria berseragam polisi itu membelah menjadi dua. Delapan diantaranya ditugasnya mencari _penjahat_ lain. menyebar luas menyisir lantai tiga.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bantu tuan ini. Kumohon. Demi Tuhan, aku mohon selamatkan nyawanya."

"Hey! Itu tahanan 906. Cepat periksa dia! Nona Hinata. Menyingkir darinya. Dia berbah-"

"TIDAK! KUMOHON TIDAK. Dia orang baik...!"

"Masih bernyawa, Pak." Ujar salah seorang polisi memeriksa denyut nadi Sasuke. Kepala polisi itu mendesah. Bisa saja ia memberi perintah untuk membiarkan Sasuke berubah menjadi mayat yang sebenarnya, atau menghukum mati Sasuke saat itu juga. Tentu saja. siapapun akan sakit hati jika salah seorang terkasihnya dibunuh. Termasuk kepala polisi tersebut, Namun, sangat bukan manusiawi bukan? Polisi bukan berarti seorang pembunuh, Sasuke harus ditolong, dimintai keterangan serta diproses.

"Baik, Nona. Kami akan berusaha."

"Cepat bawa tahanan 906 ke rumah sakit! "

"Baik, pak."

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Wangi tubuhmu seakan mengantarkanku dalam kedamaian,_

 _Hinata..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Dug. Dug.**

 _Tuhan, aku bukan makhluk baikmu_

 _Kau ciptakan aku hidup, kuciptakan orang lain tiada_

 _Tuhan, aku putus asa akan perananku dalam skenario indahMu._

 _Drama ini.._

 _Dialog serta semua adegan yang tercipta.._

 _Terlalu berat rasanya menjadi diriku sendiri_

 _._

 _._

'Tiga, dua, satu—Clear!'

'Belum kembali, dok.'

.

.

 **Dug. Dug.**

 _Tuhan, boleh kutanya-_

 _Lebih tajam mana, pisauku dengan pisau malaikatmu?_

 _._

 _._

'Clear!'

.

.

 **Dug.**

 _Tuhan, boleh kutanya-_

 _Cintakah aku padaMu?_

 _Aku dingin dan beku hati. Perasaanku mati untuk mengenal segala bentuk emosi_

 _Kumohon, bantu aku. Bongkar paksa atau dobraklah kasihku_

 _._

 _._

'Tiga, dua, satu—Clear!'

.

.

 **Dug.**

 _Langit itu biru, laut itu biru_

 _Tapi kenapa Cinta diibaratkan warna merah jambu?_

 _SeAngkuh itukah sebuah Cinta sampai enggan menyamai ciptaan Maha Luasmu?_

 _._

 _._

'Kita kehilangan dia..'

.

.

 _Terlambat untuk kutahu semua itu, bukan?_

 _Ah- Tuhan. Kutitipkan_ _bunga ku_ _padamu.._

 _._

 _._

 _The end_

 _Epilog:_

 _Hinata membuka matanya pelan-pelan. mengerut cepat, ketika cahaya matahari masuk tiba-tiba melalui celah garis kelopak mata indahnya._

" _Tenanglah.."_

 _Hinata mencoba sekali lagi. Semula semua masih buram dan berbayang. Hinata agak mengerang sakit, mungkin karena belum terbiasa._

" _Siapa-"_

" _Hm?"_

" _Siapa nama pria itu?" Dokter itu agaknya ragu menyebutkan. Ia telah berjanji pada Sasuke secara empat mata beberapa hari lalu._

" _Aku tidak bisa, nona. Maaf. Tapi ada baiknya jika, Kenalilah ia bukan sebagai seorang pembunuh.."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _FIN—_


End file.
